nightslayerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaname Oda
Schoolmate ofKiokoinHoshikawaAcademy, he is in the same year asKioko.Most popular guy in the school because he has great appeal on all girls in their school aside from that, he was given so much respect in the school because of his good image as the Kendo Club Vice President and a good student.Kiokosecretly had a big crush on him since they were freshmen because of giving him so much respect and also because that he can balance both academics and curricularactivities. Sinceboth of them arein the Kendo club,Kiokois also impressedof him because he is really an expert in using swords butKanameis having a big secret to all people. Kaname’strue name is GrayOhdran, and he carries the blood of aTreamorvampire, he isthe younger brother ofErriolOhdranthat he annoyed so much. He is supposed to be next to his father but it’s against to him and because he doesn’t want followed those evil steps of their clan that’s why together with his mother they decide to left their world. They decide to live in Japan because they know that this is safest place for them two. They hid themselves in their vampire forms, change their names and they start a new life and live like those normal people. Kanameis stoic in all of the time and looks that he never had a problem in his life because that he had always a calm façade. ButKanamedidn’t know thatKiokohas a big crush on him because he knows that she only focus herself on her curricular activities and never had those kinds of feeling sincethathe’s secretly in love with her since they were freshmen. When Kana andKioko’stwo best friends had the plan of making them a couple at the day of the festival, they were successful to make the two get closed to each other. While they are dancing,Kanamestarts to be anxiousfeeling thatsomeone far from them is looking atKioko. And whenKiokoleft the festival that night to look something outside the school, he suddenly feels the presence of an Old Blood he started to get anxious and followKiokooutside the school. But when she sawKioko, it wastoo late for him because shealready got bitten by Abyss. Days passes,Kiokostarted make a distance to him because she already gradually changing into vampire and she don’t want to hurt him. ButKiokodon’t know thatKanameknows everything on what’s happening on her now. That’s why when she leave the school without telling anyoneKanameget worried on what may happen to her now that the she was chosen as the newBlood Countess.Kanameis supposed to be Shinichi’s rival onKioko’sheart. Weapon / Ability Kanameand the second season of episodes, he revealed himself as aTreamorvampire and be in the side ofKiokoalso to defend her against his evil brother. He possessed an element power of ice and fire that he’d inherited to their bloodline since it flows on him the true blood of aTreamorvampire that his brotherErrioldidn’t get. And he wields a paired ofcutlasssword that her mother has given to him.Kanamealso has knowledge on black spells which he learned when he is 6, it’s few but these spells are powerful to break by a normal spells.